A Glimpse of the Future
by Monsieur Prongs
Summary: Cutter and the team must stop a strange future creation whilst juggling a moving anomaly as well as a pestering Lester. On top of all of this, the creature picks off the crew one by one and excretes a paralyzing venom. Like nothing they ever faced before.
1. The Beginning

The golden light of the anomaly reflects on in the tunnel, the curved walls making the colours bounce back and forth. The air is still, as if anticipating what might come out of the gateway. A new world. The image flickers and disappears, only to reappear a moment later, several feet from where it was a before. Something is amiss.

Abby Maitland walks about her flat, straightening the lamp shade and adjusting the temperature of the rooms. She nods her head to the music that blasts loudly in the background, pulling her iguana out of it's aquarium and placing it around her shoulders.

"CONNOR! GET DOWN HERE!" She shouts, hoping to wake her roomy. He's left the telly on again. Rolling her eyes she gathers the games in her arms and shoves them under the cabinet. Connor trips down the stairs, nearly falling down before grabbing the rail.

"What? What did I do?"

"You've left the telly on. Where's my breakfast. You owe me remember. After letting Rex out you're supposed to make me breakfast every weekend." She smiles innocently at him as he grumbles.

"I don't even know how he got out Abby."

"But he did, and you were supposed to be watching him. So chop chop. And you didn't do the washing last night."

"But-"

"You agreed. And it's only for a few more weeks." Connor rolls his eyes before setting to work in the kitchen.

"The way I see it, it's all Rex's fault, if he hadn't wormed past me none of this would have happened."

"Oi, don't go blaming Rex for your short comings. Speaking of Rex, where is he? I haven't seen him this morning." Connor shakes his head before turning the coffee maker on.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him either. Maybe he's met a girl lizard." Abby punches him in the arm before laughing,

"Maybe." She starts up the stairs, "Wouldn't hurt to find him though. Rex? Where are you?" Rex's chirping comes from under her bed. She drops to the floor, "What are you doing under here?" she teases before pulling him out from under the bed. "It's time for breakfast. Come on." She heads down the stairs smiling. The smile quickly fades as her phone starts to ring, followed by Connor's. She puts Rex down and grabs for her purse, pulling her phone out and looking at it a moment. "But I'm not even dressed yet!" She complains before answering.

"_We've had an anomaly sighting Abby. We need you and Connor down here as soon as possible."_ Abby rolls her eyes before answering Cutter,

"Yeah okay. But I can't promise anything. We haven't even eaten yet."

"_Abby..."_

"Right, we don't matter so much. We'll be down shortly."

"_Thank you."_ She hangs up her phone and races up the stairs again before shouting down to Connor,

"Get dressed. We've got an anomaly alert."

"But I'm in the middle of making-"

"Doesn't matter any more. You know what Cutter says." Connor frowns before imitating Cutter's accent,

"You can't waste time on yourself when other people are at stake." His frown deepens, "It's like he doesn't even care about us." Abby's head pokes out from the top of the stairs,

"He cares, he just doesn't care about us being healthy."

"True." Abby comes down the stairs with her boots in hand,

"You might want to think about getting dressed." She flops on the couch and pulls her shoes on.

"Can I drive?"

"In your dreams."

"You never let me drive."

"Just get dressed, I'll make coffee."

"I already-"

"I know. So it won't take long. Just don't leave the mug in my car. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

_Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a Primeval fanfiction, but I said to myself, 'You're going to have to do it sometime. You've gotten good at Sherlock fanfiction, so why not Primeval too?' so I wrote this, and I have a story line all planned out, but I'll take suggestions. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review? Make me consider finishing this because I never finish anything I start. So no reviews, no more story. Are we clear? Good.  
_

_Mischief Managed_

_-P_


	2. Curiousity Killed the Cat

"What's going on?" Connor asks for the fifth time as Stephen loads the boxes of guns up in the back of his truck.  
"We don't know Connor. Relax." Connor jiggles his legs in distress.

"Don't tell me to relax. We don't know what's going on!" Stephen grabs him by the shoulders and looks at him in the face,

"It's going to be okay. Realx."

"But we don't know where the anomaly is. That's what Cutter said. He said it's moved."

"So we'll just find it."

"But we don't even know where to start!" Connor protests. Stephen just rolls his eyes and clambers into his car.

"Are you coming?" Connor is silent while he tries to work out if he wants to go this time or not. He glances at Abby who's trying to talk to Lester before making a choice.

"Yeah alright." Stephen smiles and shakes his head as Connor climbs in the back of the truck. "Where's Cutter?" He asks before closing the door with a snap.

"He's meeting us down there."

"And Abby?"

"Staying behind until she's needed."

"Great."

"What's wrong?" Stephen asks while he starts the car,

"We're all on our own."

"Not really. We've got Cutter. And Abby's on call if we need her."

"Still. I can't help feeling as if something bad's going to happen." Stephen nods.

"I know the feeling."

Abby watches as Connor and Stephen pull out of the garage to find the anomaly and she sighs. She doesn't understand why she has to stay behind, when Connor is the one who usually messes something up.

"Ms. Maitland!" Lester calls her attention back to him,

"What Lester?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"About needing proof that we're doing something productive?"

"That too, but no. I don't run a company that hands out free money, this is about figuring out what's going on. Not just with the anomalies, but with the creatures as well." Abby nods,

"The one thing I don't get Lester, is why I don't get to go with them."

"Cutter thought it would be best if you got to get lectured by me instead of him." Lester smiles before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Does that mean I can go now?" Abby calls as he heads down the hall,

"I don't know. Can you?" For the first time in several days it hits her how much Lester annoys her. She's not even going to bother asking again and just grabs her keys before dashing out to her mini-cooper to follow the rest of the team.

Abby takes another turn, hoping that this one will finally lead her to the main road again. She'd been lost for the last twenty minutes and Connor's directions don't help. She slams the steering wheel with her palms in frustration and stops at a stop light.

"I thought I knew this city!" Her phone rings. Connor again, probably asking where she is. "What Connor?" She asks irritably, immediately regretting snapping at him as his hurt voice replies,

"_I was just wondering where you were, but I can see you're busy. I'll just... Leave you to it." _He starts to hang up,

"Wait! Connor! I'm sorry." She can almost see his face brighten as he puts the phone back to his ear, "I'm not exactly sure where I am. Hold on." She looks up at the street signs, but a golden shimmer in the middle of the abandoned road causes her to pause. "No way. Connor where are you guys?"

"_Somewhere in the middle of London. Why?" _Abby smiles,

"I think I've found our anomaly." Her grin widens at Connor's excited voice,

"_What? Really?"_

"Yup. I think it'd be best if you lot come down here before it closes."

"_Right away!" _She can hear him put a hand over the phone, _"Stephen, Abby says she's found it... No! Turn this car around right now! We've left her in the line of fire! If a creature comes through it Abby's there by herself."_ She smiles at his concern. In some ways it's adorable, in others it's annoying.

"Good bye Connor!" She laughs as she hangs up the phone. She pulls off to the side of the road while keeping an eye on the anomaly. It hasn't moved yet, but Cutter said it's been moving across the city, disappearing and cropping up somewhere else. She parks her car and prepares herself for a long wait. She unbuckles herself and gets out of the car, looking closer at the anomaly. Something is kind of odd about it. Soon she finds herself in the middle of the street, looking into the gold coloured light. She reaches her hand out to touch it, but Stephen's car pulls around the corner and she jumps back and starts to wave them over. The truck screeches to a halt and Stephen and Connor leap out quickly.

"You alright Abby?" She rolls her eyes,

"I didn't even touch it Connor. Relax." He fixes his fedorah and looks down at her,

"Everyone is telling me to relax recently. I didn't think I was that high strung." She can't help but smile before looking over his shoulder toward Stephen.

"Where's Cutter?"

"On his way. He said don't touch it."

"I'm not that stupid am I?" Stephen laughs before walking toward them.

"What have we got?" The question is aimed at Abby, but Connor answers instead,

"Not sure. Nothing's come through yet." Cutter's car turns around the corner and stops next to Stephen's. He gets out,

"What have we got Connor." Connor lets out an exasperated sigh,

"Lets all ask the guy who doesn't know anything shall we? I'm not sure professor, nothing's come through." Cutter stands next to Stephen,

"Are you sure?"

"...No..."

"Exactly." As if on cue the anomaly starts to flicker as something starts to push it's way through it. The team steps back, and Stephen primes his gun, ready to fire and whatever should come out.


	3. In Passing

The group takes an involuntary step back. Stephen hardly has time to let loose a tranq in the general direction of the beast before it attacked, charging toward Abby and Connor.

"BLOODY HELL!" Abby screams as it tramples her mini cooper. They can't see much of it, four legs, green, furry, and just a touch of brown. The creature snarls before taking off down the road.

"What the Hell was that Cutter?" Stephen asks seriously. The college professor shakes his head in dismay,

"I've never seen anything quite like that." Connor is clutching Abby's arm, who in turn is shooting him a glare. "Not in all my life." He walks around the anomaly, examining it from all angles. "Where do you suppose that leads?" He makes a move toward it, as if to walk through, but Stephen stops him,

"Shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, chasing that monstrous _thing_?" Cutter nods,

"Probably. Stephen, Abby, you two go after it, Connor, you're with me." Connor opens his mouth to protest, but Cutter cuts him off, "You know about the anomalies and you can help me down here. No need to put more people then need be in danger." Connor lets go of Abby's arm and frowns,

"I wanted to help-" Abby finally speaks, staring in disbelief at her car. Or the remains thereof.

"That was my car. Connor, that was my car." She's turned pale and is grabbing for Connor's arm, "That was my car."

"Abby? Calm down."

"My bloody car. My car. It's going down. Way down. Come on Stephen." She sets her face and takes off down the road after the creature. Connor furrows his brow in confusion.

"What just happened?"

"Abby got the motivation to capture the thing that came through." Cutter smiles. "Now come help me work this out Connor. Maybe you can help me figure out what time era it is."

* * *

_Dearest readers. I thought I should inform you that at first this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but it seems that I am in competition with a friend. Although this chapter is short, I can almost guarantee another chapter later today. Thank you for your patience and your lovely reviews. You are all brilliant. _

_Mischief Managed_

_-P_

_P.S. If I am a little slow with the chapters it's because I'm working on another story for 'Sherlock' that's time consuming as well. Working on two projects is quite stressful. Thank you for your support.  
_


	4. First Hand Experience

"Can I ask you something serious Stephen?"

"What Abby?"

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT? I had a girlfriend!"

"Two years is a long time. Are you sure you aren't gay?" Stephen sighs,

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well I never see you with any women. Logical explanation would be that you're gay. So are you?" Stephen shakes his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that you just asked me that. You can't be serious." Abby whips around in her seat to face him,

"YOU ARE GAY!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"So you aren't gay?"

"NO!" Abby pouts before facing the windshield again and watching as the city bends and passes over in the reflection. There is a long silence before Abby works up the courage to talk to Stephen again.

"What do you think of Connor?" The question catches Stephen off guard,

"What about him?"

"What do you think about him?" Abby asks the question nonchalantly but she has purpose. Stephen ponders the question, and the reasoning behind it before answering.

"I think he's brilliant, if not childish. He's a bit," he searches for a word, "immature. If you get my meaning." He pauses again, still wondering why Abby's questioning him on it, "Why?" Abby shakes her head and looks out her window,

"I don't know." And then it hits him. The only reason she would ask something like that would be if-

"No way. Don't tell me that-"

"What? No! NEVER! Oh God! Stephen!"

"WHAT? You thought I was gay!"

"I didn't think you were gay!" Abby counters, "I suspected that you might be."

"Same thing Abby."

"No it isn't. Do you even know where we are?"

"Yes!" He gestures out the front, "The creature's path is really clear if you hadn't noticed." Abby smirks,

"Yeah, but where's the creature?" Stephen frowns.

"I don't know... Oh I see. That's what you were trying to- Yeah I see." Abby pats him on the shoulder, smiling,

"Might want to step it up." Stephen shoots her a half smile out of the corner of his eye before accelerating. "There you go. Where do you suppose it went? See that," she gestures to the clear path, "it looks like it just disappeared. Where do you think-?" She doesn't get to finish her question before the car is flipped over, glass crashing down on the two of them.

"Holy SHIT!" Stephen screams as suddenly he's touching the concrete with his arms and glass is covering his hair.

"My thoughts exactly! Stephen! Get out! Now!" Abby shouts as she struggles to unbuckle herself, pushing at the smashed door. The door is ripped off and Abby immediately backpedals.

"Damn! What the Hell is that Stephen?" She questions as a huge head pushes itself into the car. It looks like a tiger, but the stripes are diamonds and there is a strip of green, scale like skin that covers the middle of it's head and continues down it's back. It has gigantic fangs and is snapping at Abby, just out of reach.

"How the Hell would I know?" He's managed to unbuckle himself and is trying the door that's pinned to the pavement.

"Hurry up!" She kicks at the creatures head, hitting it on it's muzzle.

"Well it's not like I can lift the whole car up Abby! Be reasonable!"

"I kind of don't want to die right now Stephen!"

"Right there with you, hold on! Pardon," He excuses himself as he worms around her to get the gun in the back of the car.

"Do you really think I care about that right now? Just shoot the damn thing!" Stephen takes a seat in the back, bracing the gun to shoot at the creature. It turns from Abby to snap at Stephen. He shoots it in the mouth, once, twice, thrice. The creature shakes it's head before slumping over, asleep. Stephen pulls out his phone and calls Cutter,

"I think we found your creature."

* * *

_Author's note: Laugh if you got that First season reference!_

_Mischief Managed_

_-P_


	5. Apparently Not Long

"So what do you suppose it is?" Connor questions Abby as they load the sedated creature into the back of the car.

"How should I know? My question is, where're we going to put it?" Stephen shakes his head unknowingly. "Any ideas Cutter?" He too shakes his head, but examines the creature before him.

"It looks kind of like... A tiger, but not. Note the streak of green scales down his back, and the protruding fangs. Like a... I don't know what. A hybrid maybe? It's beautiful." He runs his hand through the fur, "Diamonds, not stripes, interesting. I wonder if it's poisonous." Connor pales beside Abby,

"Poisonous?" he asks in a strained whisper.

"Don't worry Connor!" Abby laughs, "He's sedated! He can't hurt you!" She pats the sleeping beasts nose. "See? Harmless." The creature snarls and Abby withdraws her hand in lightning speed, glancing around quickly to see if anyone saw. She adjusts her orange skirt and places her hands on her hips after brushing through her hair, "How long do you suppose it's going to be out? Do we have time to get it back to the anomaly?" Connor shakes his head,

"No chance of that, it's gone."

"Gone?"

"It didn't close or anything, it just," he makes a poping noise with his lips, "disappeared. Poof. Right in front of me. It didn't pulse or anything, just- There one minute, gone the next." Cutter agrees,

"It was strange. I'd wager that it's cropped up somewhere in the city by now." Stephen locks eyes with Cutter,

"That's not good. We have to close it before we get more creatures coming through."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to be on the lookout." Abby nods,

"Come on Connor. Lets put those anomaly detector things to work." Connor smiles,

"They work! They do! I don't make mistakes-" Abby shoots him a look of contempt. "Often." He corrects himself.

"There you go. Come on, I'll take you back to- Oh." Her face falls. "I forgot. My car is- broken." Connor puts a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry Abby! I've got something that could help!"

"What?" Connor pauses, searching,

"A phone! We could call for a rental!" Abby sighs,

"I don't want a rental, I want my mini!"

"Sorry to break this up, but we do have an issue at hand. The faster we get those detectors the better. Connor take my-Bugger. My car's totaled too." Stephen falls quiet and looks at the mangled bit of metal that was his car. Cutter sighs,

"Do I have to do everything myself." Abby shrugs,

"You know what they say, want something done right, do it yourself." Cutter glares at her before pulling out his phone, "Who you phoning?"

"Lester. He'll have a car."

"Not Claudia Brown then? That's a change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby shrugs,

"Oh, nothing. Just that you call her all the time, everything is always, 'Claudia Brown this, Claudia Brown that' or something like that." Cutter offers a smile.

"As if." He turns away from the group, "Cutter here, we need a new car."

"_Hasn't your team of misfits got a car?"_

"No, Abby's got smashed to bits and Stephen's little more than a pile of metal."

"_Well what do you want me to do about it! Want me to just GIVE you a car?"_

"Yes, a car would be nice."

"_I'm not a bloody rental service! Go find another car!"_ The phone on the other end is slammed down. Cutter looks up,

"Looks like we're on our own." Abby grimaces and pats the creatures muzzle again.

"There is no way this can be good."

"I'm in the same boat as Abby." Connor chimes in. Stephen cocks his head at the beast, looking sideways at it, sizing it up as it lay in the middle of the road.

"I wonder how long it'll be out." The words were hardly out of his mouth before it lifted it's head sluggishly. Abby leaps backward, trying to stay out of reach of the creature's fangs. Not fast enough. Stephen dives for his gun as Abby jumps back farther. The creature's fangs rake across her skin and she cries out in pain. Blood falls to the floor and her along with it. The creature slowly lifts itself up from the pavement and stands over her, eying her.


	6. Poison

Four shots are fired and the groggy creature falls to the floor. Abby scoots backward quickly to avoid the huge body landing on her legs. Connor leans down and helps her to her feet, she stumbles and leans into Connor's shoulder.

"Ouch." Connor grabs Abby's arm and pulls it up to eye level, running his eyes all over the wound.

"Dear God. That doesn't look good at all." He quickly drops her arm and backs away.

"Connor?"

"Look at your arm Abby. Look at your arm!" Abby glances down at her arm,

"It's just- Oh God. What?" He pulls it up to her face, the colour in her arm has changed. It's a pale purple-ish colour instead of the usual healthy tone. Stephen rushes over, and Cutter as well. He prods the wound. Abby leaps back and yelps, "That hurts! Keep your poking fingers to yourself!" Stephen reaches across and pulls her arm so he can look at it.

"How bad does that hurt?"

"Pretty bad."

"Is it throbbing?"

"... Yeah. It is..."

"Not good. Connor."

"What Stephen?"

"Can you... Come watch Abby while we call Lester."

"What?"

"Cutter and I need to get Lester before that gets worse."

"What do you mean?" Connor's voice trails off, "You mean poison don't you?"

"Yeah. I mean poison." Abby pales.

"Am I going to die?" Stephen shakes his head,

"I don't know. We'll be back soon. Don't... touch anything. Keep your eye on that creature, and keep in touch." The two nod and sit down side by side on the curb. It's going to be a while.


	7. On the Way

Abby leans into Connor putting her head on his shoulder, "I don't feel... good." Connor nods his head,

"Abby, it's going to be okay. It's going to be fine. Stephen and Nick went to get help. It's all going to be fine." He wraps his arm around her and rubs her shoulder.

"Are you saying that to convince me, or to convince you?" He looks down at her bleached head,

"Is it wrong for it to be a bit of both?"

"No. I'm trying to convince myself too. Connor?"

"Hm?"

"We need to get this creature back into the anomaly." Connor screws his face up,

"But Cutter said-"

"I know what Cutter said, but if we don't get him back then more people will end up like me."

"But what do you suppose we do?"

"Well Stephen's truck is ruined, so I'm not sure. We could... I don't know, drag him back to the anomaly. Before it closes." Connor stands up,

"I guess we could try..."

"Thanks Connor." She holds her uninjured arm out for Connor to help her up, to which he obliges.

"If we get into trouble, I blame you."

"That's right, blame it on the injured one."

PRIMEVAL

"Come on Lester! This is important! Abby might die!"

"And thousands of other people out there will see it, and _they _could die. I'm not stopping an operation just so that one of your people can be 'saved'. What's more important Cutter? Abby or London?" Lester stops outside his office door to face Stephen and Cutter who had been trailing him down the hallway.

"London." Stephen mumbles quietly. Cutter nudges him in the ribs.

"What was that?" Stephen looks up at Lester,

"I said London."

"Good. Glad to see we agree, now go out there and fix the problem!" He slams the door to his office, leaving the two in the hall. Cutter kicks at the wall before shouting past the door,

"We need Abby to fix this Lester! What's more important now? London or Abby?" Lester's office door opens,

"I'll send you another... reptile geek. Fix this Cutter." He starts to slam the door again, but Cutter slides his foot into the opening before it can close,

"No one else will work with us. We need Abby." For once Lester looks pained.

"I can't. I can't do anything for her. Find someone else Nick. I'm sorry." He kicks Cutter's foot out from his door and closes it with a snap. Stephen groans before kicking the wall in exasperation.

"What do we do?" Nick shakes his head.

"I don't know Stephen. He was our last- Wait. Claudia Brown." Stephen rolls his eyes,

"What about Claudia Brown?"

"She can help Stephen. She can help!" He pulls out his phone before dashing down the hall, leaving Stephen outside Lester's door looking baffled.

PRIMEVAL

Lester paces back and forth in his office. He feels wretched. He can't believe that he can't do anything. That team is the best one they have, and Abby is important to the crew, and he doesn't think that Connor would be able to function properly if she were to die. He really likes her, Lester can tell. He turns to his desk and in one move sweeps the papers to the floor in anger. Working with people you don't like really makes you start to like them. Abby might be a bit impulsive, but she's a nice girl. She's sweet and kind, and she really wants to help the animals. She's the heart of the group, and without a heart, the team would fall apart. He resumes pacing. He needs to find a way to save all of them. Abby. She needs to be saved, but he can't think of anything that would help her. He can't think of a way that would be discreet enough. He doesn't need the team calling him soft, doesn't need the rest of the ARC talking about how he might be growing fond of Cutter's group. It wouldn't be right. He pauses mid-step as an idea takes hold. Claudia Brown. In charge of pretty much everything, she's sure to have a poison expert at her fingertips, as well as an ambulance. And Stephen wants to be reimbursed for his totaled truck. She can help that too. He's sure of it. He whips out his phone and quickly dials her number.

"Hang on Ms. Maitland. Help's on the way."

PRIMEVAL

Abby tugs pathetically on the creature's leg, moving it about a centimeter before giving up.

"How far away do you think we are?"

"About two blocks." Abby groans, "I think." Connor brushes his hands on his pant legs before helping Abby pull the huge tiger-thing down the pavement toward the anomaly. "So what do you suppose it is?" Abby blinks hard before looking at the creature carefully.

"I think it's a fabrication."

"A what?"

"A fabrication. A mixture of two animals. Maybe a tiger and a snake of some sort, probably green and poisonous." She falls quiet and starts to help drag the creature. "What do you think Connor?"

"Me? I think you're right." The two fall silent and continue to pull the creature down the road toward where the anomaly was. Connor glances at Abby, "Are you okay? You look a little..." he searches for a word, "peaked."

"Me? Peaked? Naw. I'm fine Connor. Really. I just want to get this guy home." She gestures to the creature before them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She wipes at her flushed and sweating forhead. "I'm fine. Just need a glass of water or something." She swallows hard and blinks rapidly.

"Abby?" She stumbles over the creature's leg,

"Connor? Connor where are you?"

"Abby! I'm right here. Abby!" She falls to the ground, reaching out, still calling to Connor. "Oh God. Abby! Help's on the way!" He gather's her in his arms, laying her across his lap, "At least I hope so."

PRIMEVAL

Nick hangs up the phone, letting out a sigh of relief. Help was coming. He looks over his shoulder,

"Stephen?" Stephen jogs down the hallway,

"Good news I hope."

"The best. Claudia is dispatching a team now." They smile at each other.

"That's great!"

"I just hope nothing's happened to them while we've been gone."

* * *

_Author's Note: Didn't get many reviews, so this will be the last chapter for a while until I know that people are wanting to read it. Yes. You read correctly. I'm holding the next chapters hostage until you people give me some feed back. Thanks for those who have shown their support. You are all brilliant. Time to go work on another fiction that I'm doing, a 'Sherlock' one this time. Thank you and good night!_

_Mischief Managed_

_-P_


	8. Arrival

Connor rocks back and forth, cradling Abby in his arms. He doesn't understand why she had to get hurt. "It's all going to be okay Abby. I promise."

"Connor?"

"What?"

"I can't move." Connor looks down into her face,

"What?"

"I can't move."

"You mean you can't move or you'll die or-"

"I can't move my arms Connor. I can't move anything!" Abby closes her eyes. It's apparent that she's trying not to cry. "I don't want to die Connor."

"You aren't going to die Abby!" Connor brushes some hair from her face, "You aren't going to die. Not if I can help it anyway. Stephen and Cutter said they were going to go find help. They must have it by now. I mean, Lester doesn't want you dead. He's not that cold hearted, no matter what everyone thinks." Abby tries to laugh, but it doesn't sound like it. "See? That's better. You aren't going to die. I won't let you."

"Sometimes you can't stop things from happening Connor. It's like with Cutter and Helen."

"What about them?"

"There was nothing they could do to stop Helen from disappearing. Nothing he could have said would have made her stay."

"What about Claudia Brown?"

"What about Claudia Brown?"

"I saw them."

"Who Connor?" Abby is thoroughly confused. What has Connor seen?

"Well they think I don't see anything but," he taps the side of his nose, "I'm not just a geek. I see a lot more than people give me credit for. They keep making googly eyes at each other. It's quite sick to be frank." This time Abby laughs.

"Do you think they've snogged yet?" Connor shrugs,

"They have plenty of opportunity to." Abby smiles,

"I bet they have and they just haven't said anything."

PRIMEVAL

Lester anxiously taps his foot on the ground. No word from Cutter or Stephen. Nothing on the condition of the blonde lizard geek. No word from Claudia Brown. No word on anything yet. And it's driving him mad. Sometimes he wishes that he didn't actually like the people he worked with, that way when something bad happened he wouldn't have to worry about how he would feel because he doesn't like them. His phone buzzes and with a speed that would challenge an adder he reaches for it. Realizing what he's doing he slowly opens the phone,

"What's the deal? Has she died yet?" Maybe it was a bit much.

"_No… It's difficult to know where they are because we haven't been given an address…" _Lester sighs. What idiot hadn't told them the address? Cutter. Of course it was Cutter.

"Call Cutter. He knows more than I do. Better hope that Cutter knows the address Ms. Brown otherwise Ms. Maitland will probably die. He sounded pretty upset when he burst in here demanding I do something." Silence on the other end of phone until finally,

"_Thanks Lester."_ She hangs up and leaves Lester sitting at his desk listening to the buzz of the dead phone line.

PRIMEVAL

Cutter answers his phone after one ring,

"What?"

"_Where are Abby and Connor?" _Cutter's jaw drops, he can't believe he didn't tell anyone.

"Right of course!"

PRIMEVAL

"Everyone, time to leave. And if Abby dies before we get there so help me you will all find yourselves without a job." The medics pile into the ambulance and Claudia Brown pulls the doors shut behind her, praying that they wouldn't be too late.

PRIMEVAL

Connor prods the motionless creature with his foot. It's only a couple feet away from where he holds Abby.

"Please don't wake up while we're still here." He pleads aloud. Abby had lost consciousness a few minutes ago. He wonders how long the tranqs will keep the beast sedated. Hopefully until Stephen and Cutter get back. As soon as the thought crosses his mind the sound of a siren reaches his ears. He strokes Abby's head before laying her onto the pavement and standing up happily. The ambulance pulls around the corner, stopping at the end of the street. "THANK GOD!" He shouts to the sky as Claudia gets out of the back.

"Connor, where's Abby?" Connor gestures behind him at the motionless figure of Abby on the street.

"Help her please."

"What's wrong Connor? What happened?" Connor stops following Claudia and just stares at her back,

"You mean Cutter didn't tell you?"

"He only told me Abby was hurt. He didn't say how or- What the Hell is that?" She gestures to the creature. It must have slipped her sight.

"We're not sure. Whatever it is sliced Abby's arm."

"Is she okay?"

"No. Claudia, you have to help her."

"That's what we're here to do. Connor. We're going to have to ask you to leave. There's nothing you can do right now. You'll only get in the way."

"But Cutter told me to stay here. I'm staying with Abby!"

"No you aren't Connor. We're here now, we'll take care of it." Connor frowns,

"Don't act like you're in charge! Cutter's the one who makes decisions. Just because he fancy's you doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want." Claudia stops and looks at him,

"What did you say?" Connor wipes his face blank,

"What?"

"What did you say Connor?"

"Um… You aren't in charge!"

"No. Before that."

"Cutter told me to stay here…." Claudia rolls her eyes.

"You're utterly hopeless aren't you?" Connor grins.

"Maybe. But I'm staying here. Either that or you're letting me go with Abby." The medics lift the gurney into the back of the ambulance, Abby situated on it. Claudia purses her lips, thinking.

"Alright. Alright. Come on Connor." Connor fist pumps the air,

"YES! Thank you!"

"I blame you if I get into trouble."

"I'll take all the blame today!"

PRIMEVAL

Cutter hurriedly unbuckles his seat, pushing the car door open. "STEPHEN! Hurry up!" He runs toward the creature, just barely stirring in the middle of the road.

"TWO SECONDS!"

"WE HAVEN'T GOT TWO SECONDS!" Stephen pulls his tranq gun out of the back of the car. "STEPHEN!" The creature stands up unsteadily, wobbling on it's legs, trying to shake the tranqs out of it's system. It turns it's head to face the two men, instantly locking eyes with Stephen. He levels the gun with the beast and pulls the trigger, sending a tranq right between the creatures eyes. It shakes it's head and charges at Stephen. "RUN STEPHEN! FOR GOD'S SAKE RUN!" Stephen turns and hightails down the street, turning around the corner at the end of the street.

"Why couldn't Connor stay here?" He wonders aloud, slamming himself against a brick wall as the creature bounds past the corner. He lets out a sigh of relief before racing around the corner to retrieve his gun and go beast hunting again. Cutter smiles as he sees his friend come around the corner.

"Good man!"

"At least I'm not dead. That thing looks like it could take out a whole bus if it wanted too."

"Which is why you need to find it Stephen."

"Good point…" He slings the gun over his shoulder, "And you need to find the anomaly."


	9. Another Fatality

Connor grips Abby's hand, staring into her blank face. She hasn't moved since they put her in the hospital. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her, they can't help. Connor strokes her knuckles and says a silent prayer.

"Wake up Abby. Please."

PRIMEVAL

Stephen races around the corner, gun ready to fire. Nothing. The ally is empty.

"Damn. Not again!" He turns to go back and find the other ally. There's a scuffle behind him and he turns to see the creature leaping off a building. He opens his mouth to shout, thinks better of it, and runs, pulling out his phone as he goes. "Have you found that bloody anomaly yet?"

"_No. Of course not. Why?"_

"Maybe the fact that I've got the creature chasing me like a cat and mouse game!"

"_Why don't you just shoot it Stephen? That's why you have a gun!"_

"Did you not just hear what I said?" He glances over his shoulder, not trusting that the creature is gone. "Where are you?"

"_Where I was when you left. Why?" _Stephen swears again. Not far enough, there isn't a big enough space there.

"Get ready to have an addition."

"_What? Stephen! Don't tell me-"_

"Okay!" He throws his phone and prepares to turn around, leveling the gun. "CUTTER!" He shouts behind him. Nick rounds the corner, jaw dropping as the creature comes into view.

"Stephen! Above you!" Stephen glances up.

"DAMN!" The creature leaps at him, claws raking across his chest, before Stephen could shoot it. Stephen falls to the ground with a cry, letting loose several tranqs into the beast's flank. "Can't I just kill it now?" Cutter runs over to examine the creature.

"You might have to. It looks like some sort of fabrication. Maybe a future creature of some sort."

"Oh don't mind me." Stephen grumbles as he stands up, slinging the gun over his shoulder again.

"Sorry."

PRIMEVAL

"Is Abby going to be okay?" Lester asks a nurse who just left Abby's ward.

"We're not sure. Anything is possible. She could die any minute. It would help if we knew what caused the wound and what kind of poison was used." Lester shakes his head,

"We wish we knew."

"Is that boy going to stay in there all day?" Lester looks down at the nurse,

"What boy?"

"The one in the vest and gloves."

"Connor? Probably. At least until I order him out." The nurse looks confused as she walks away. "Which he probably won't even then." Claudia had left several minutes ago, saying that she was going to 'go see if I can help Cutter'. Which meant to go flirt with him. The two had been at it for several days now, and honestly it was tiring. Lester rolls his eyes and takes a seat before getting up. He heads down the ward hall to Abby's room, poking his head inside. Abby lies in the hospital bed completely still. "Are you going to sit there all night?" Connor jumps and stares at Lester, searching for words.

"Maybe."

PRIMEVAL

Claudia gets out of the car. "Anything I can help with?" Cutter looks up from the creature,

"Yeah, I think Stephen needs to go to the hospital." Stephen rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine." He looks at Claudia as if to emphasize, "I'm fine!" Claudia nods at him,

"What did you let happen to him Nick? He's bleeding all over the ground. And he's most likely been poisoned." Cutter stands up,

"WHAT! Poisoned? How?"

"Abby was poisoned after getting whacked by that," she gestures to the beast, "thing." Cutter rounds on Claudia.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"Well you know if you had been there you would have known that Abby lost a lot of blood, was poisoned, and is now at a hospital. Maybe the creature poisoned her and Stephen's next?" She looks at Stephen, "That slash doesn't look to good. How do you feel?"

"Not good." Stephen narrows his eyes. "Am I going to die?"

"Not if we can prevent it." Cutter stands next to Stephen before facing Claudia.

"What do we have to do?" Stephen grips Nick's arm to prevent himself from falling.

"Whatever it is, do it fast. I can't feel my feet."

"I'll call Connor at the hospital."


	10. More Developments

Lester paces back and forth along the hallway, swearing. His team can't listen to him and they aren't trying hard enough.

"Are you sure Cutter?"

"The anomaly appears to have moved again. We can't find a way to make it stand in one place long enough to punt the creature back to it's time." Lester swears again.

"And Stephen?"

"The same as Abby."

"Connor?"

"Distraught."

"Of course." The two men are silent, lost in thought. "How can I help? We need to keep this controlled."

"We're losing control fast. You know that. The creature is contained for now, but we don't know what it is, or how to stop it. We don't want to kill it, but we can't find it's anomaly."

"Then you're going to have to kill it Cutter." Nick looks pained.

"Have you seen it?"

"No…."

"Might want to take a look. It could be futile for the future."

"You mean-?"

"It appears to be from a future anomaly. Something strange, newer. Now we know there is a future. This is just incredible, and I won't put that creature down. Abby would hate you forever."

"Abby is dying because of that thing. It's slowly shutting down all her organs and slowing the brain activity. BECAUSE OF THAT THING!" Lester is clearly upset. He gestures down the hall toward where Cutter locked the beast up, "IT'S killing Abby and you want to let it live? Sometimes I wonder about your sanity Cutter." Nick steps up to Lester, and the two stand face to face, glaring at each other.

"If Abby or Stephen dies, I'll kill it myself. But not until then." His voice is dangerously low. "Not until I see their dead bodies." Lester throws his arms up into the air.

"Why do you want to protect this creature so much?"

"It's something new, and I want to understand it! That's just like you, wanting to kill a magnificent creature because you don't understand it."

"It's not that I don't understand it, it's that it's picking off my team, one by one. First your lizard girl, then your pretty gun boy. Next it could be you, or Connor. Or ME! It could be anyone next. I don't want it around Cutter. It's bad news. Not just to me, but to the world. To everyone. It's our job to make sure that threats get eliminated, to protect the people. You know this Cutter. You understood." Cutter bows his head,

"I thought I knew you better then that Lester. Clearly I was wrong."

"Clearly. Go. Find the anomaly if you can. Find someone to watch it until help comes. We don't want anymore of those," he spits the next word out like a curse, "beasts coming out and threatening the Earth."

"I'm pretty sure they came from Earth." Cutter mutters under his breath before agreeing with Lester. "Fine Lester. Fine." He walks down the hall, turns to Lester and says, "But I want you to keep me updated on the sedation of the creature and on the conditions of Abby and Stephen." Lester nods,

"Of course Cutter."

"And call Connor. I'll need his help."

PRIMEVAL

Connor's phone buzzes, but he ignores it, focusing mainly on Abby's vacant face. He sits and stares, as he had for the past hour. His phone buzzes again, but he just closes his eyes.

"I'm not leaving." He says out loud, to no one in particular. Abby's eyes crack open for a moment, her chapped lips part,

"C-c-con?" Connor nearly drops her hand in surprise.

"ABBY!"

"Connor?"

"I'm right here Abs. What is it?" Abby tries to lick her lips, failing and moaning instead.

"I can't see. Where are you?" Connor grips her hand tighter.

"Right here Abby. It's all going to be okay. "

"No it's not. I'm dying Connor. I can-feel it. Get rid of that thing Connor. Do it. Please." Abby's eyes close, and she struggles to open them again, grabbing Connor's clammy hand in her own. "Don't worry about what Nick says, just… Stop it." Connor nods angrily.

"Of course Abby. Of course!" Her eyes roll back in her head and she collapses onto the bed again, resting her head on the starch white pillow. Connor's phone buzzes again. He kisses her knuckles before answering.

"Connor."

"_I know who you are. It's Lester. Cutter wants you."_ Connor shakes his head.

"I can't help. I've got bigger things to do Lester. Trust me."

_-sigh- "Well how are Abby and Stephen?"_

"Not getting any better. I'm coming down. Be ready."

"_Thought you weren't leaving the hospital…"_

"Past-tense Lester. I'm leaving. Abby asked me to."

"_Abby did what?"_

"She's gone."

"_WHAT? She can't be…"_


	11. Dramatic Irony

Lester hangs up his phone quickly, not wanting Connor to finish the sentence. Abby is dead? Dear God. In a way he feels responsible for her death, it's like he was the one who caused it. It was his fault. He sent her out there, left her with that creature, and he didn't send help when he should have. And now she's dead. He doesn't know what he's going to do now. Call Cutter. He picks his phone up from where it lay on the floor and dials Nick's number.

"Cutter?"

"_What is it Lester?"_

"Abby's dead." There is silence on the other end of the line.

"_Are you lying to me Lester?" _James swallows hard,

"I wish I were Cutter. She was an important member to your team, and highly esteemed by most everyone she worked with."

"_How do you know she's dead?" _Cutter's voice sounds shaky, as if he's trying to not cry.

"Connor called. Told me he was coming by later. He said Abby asked him to leave and then he told me she was gone. Do you believe me now Nick? How many lives is it going to take before you realize that you have got to put this thing down? First Abby, is Stephen going to be next?"

"_Connor said Abby was dead?"_

"He didn't say much."

"_Dear God help us all. I'll be down in a few minutes."_

"Thank you Cutter."

"_Don't thank me. Thank Abby. She gave her life for this." _

"Have you found that anomaly yet?"

"_No, but there was a disturbance downtown less than five minutes ago. I've sent some men down there to check it out."_

"Good. As soon as you're done here, you're going to go help them. I don't want people stopping work because of the death of a single girl."

"_Is that what she was to you Lester? Just a girl?" _Cutter sounds angry, like he can't believe Lester just said that.

"She was a liability, and now she's gone." There is a click on the other end and Lester's phone goes dead. He sighs and tosses the phone to the floor again. Why does he have to make everything so difficult? It's because he's a git isn't it? Lester starts to pace, awaiting the arrival of the two people he wanted to see most.


	12. Falsity

Lester spins quietly in his chair awaiting the arrival of Connor. He blames himself completely for Abby's death. He rubs his eyes as Cutter paces in his office, not saying anything. If he had shown a bit of compassion and sent for Claudia Brown first, then maybe Abby wouldn't have died.

Nick paces angrily, blaming himself for Abby's death. He feels that it's his fault such a beautiful girl died, he took her to the anomaly, he made it so that she was in the line of fire, he left her alone, and now she's dead. He worries about Stephen now, and how it's his fault that he's going to die too. He doesn't know how he's going to save him, he doesn't think he can.

The door to Lester's office bangs open, and Connor stands, framed, in the doorway. Lester stands up, offering a hug to what he assumed would be a distressed Connor. Nick is the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Connor." Connor doesn't say anything. Lester speaks next,

"It was my fault." Finally, Connor speaks.

"What in the Hell are you talking about?"

"Abby dying." Nick hangs his head. Lester puts a hand comfortingly on Connor's shoulder, who looks totally bewildered.

"You mean she died?" He asks, tears welling in his eyes.

"You mean she didn't?"

"What did you hear?"

"I told you she was gone!"

"I thought you meant dead!"

"Did the hospital call you or something?"

"NO!"

"Then-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone stops talking as Cutter shouts, throwing his arms up. "Connor. What did you tell Lester?"

"I told him that Abby was gone…"

"Dead?"

"No. Sleeping again. Last time I saw her, she wasn't too peaceful."


	13. Pleas and Thank You

Nick Cutter and Connor Temple were having a shouting fest in his office. Lester had long since given up putting in any input, they always twisted his words to work t_heir _way and never let him have a say. Sighing he spun in his chair and faced the glass, watching the gathering crowd watch Cutter and Temple fight it out.

"If we don't kill the damn thing how many people do you think will die?"

"We should study it! If we don't, Abby and Stephen will die!"

"Abby told me to kill it! She said!"

"Lester said that there's no point in killing it!"

"He said there's no point in killing it when our people are dying!"

"Now you're just making shit up!"

"Since when did you swear Nick?"

"That isn't important! I'm not going to let you kill that creature!"

"You have too Nick! Abby told me!"

"Abby is delusional. She's sick. She's dying, and you're sitting here arguing with me about it?"

"I'm going to kill it! What are you going to do about it Cutter? What? Send it back through the anomaly? WHERE IS IT? You don't know! Get out there and find the damn thing, and then I'll consider letting you throw it back into whatever Hell it came from!"

"Connor! Listen to me, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Where's the anomaly Professor? Where?" The shouting comes to a standstill as Nick tries to find something to say. "Exactly. You don't know. Instead of fighting about it, you can go find it."

"And let you kill the creature while I'm gone? I don't think so Connor. I've got a team looking for it right now!"

"And where are you?"

"Here!"

"Fighting with me! You can't win this Nick. I'm sorry."

"I can and I will! You are not going to kill an innocent creature!"

"INNOCENT?" Connor's anger is apparent, he screws his face up with the emotion, "INNOCENT? You call that thing innocent? It attacked the woman I- It doesn't matter, but she's dying Cutter. There is no way that it's innocent!"

"It's an animal. It doesn't know what it's doing. You can't blame it. It was self-defense!"

"No it wasn't! It attacked her! Her and Stephen both! They are dying, and it's that bloody creature's fault! I won't let it take her away from me Nick. I won't." Nick frowns, but doesn't say anything for a minute.

"So killing it is the answer?"

"Absolutely. We can find an anti-venom off of it's dead body and save Abby!"

"You can't be sure of that. Maybe the poison needs to be harvest while it's alive. There are so many things you don't know about the creature Connor! What are you banking on?"

"Abby told me to kill it! I told her I would!"

"She's dying!"

"It's her wish Cutter!"

"She's dying and you're doing nothing to save her!"

"I'm trying Nick! I'm trying!"

"What are you doing? Sitting here and arguing with me. Studying it is the only way to make her better!"

"NO! She told me to kill it Nick! She said! I'll find the cure when I'm finished with it's dead body. It's almost taken everything from me! Do you know how that feels Professor. Do you?"

"Yes. But we can't just sit by idle while the two of them die! We have to do something!"

"YES! KILL IT!"

"No! Study it until we can find the anomaly, and the anti-venom, and then release it into the anomaly!"

"So that it has a chance to come back and hurt people again? I don't think so Cutter! I'm sorry but I promised Abby!" Lester sighs as the banter continues to go back and forth. He's all for killing the creature, but he also knows that Cutter would never forgive him if he didn't have the time to study it. Even if only for an hour. He decides he has to intervene, and quickly spins his chair around.

"Boys, boys, calm down. You're both right. This is not the time to be fighting. Especially not in my office. Now if you want to continue to blow everyone's ear drums out, please take it somewhere I don't have to hear it. That means _not_ my office." Neither man moves, but continues to shoot angry looks at each other from across the desk. "Thank you. Now, I propose a compromise."

Connor is the first to speak. His voice has lowered considerably, and it's raspy, but hearable. "I'm listening."

"Cutter gets to study the creature-" Connor tries to protest, but Lester cuts him off, "But only until he can sort out the anti-venom issue. I don't have the time or the means to replace lizard girl and Mr. Tough Guy. As soon as he's finished with that, you can kill it Connor-" Cutter starts to cut in now, protesting loudly, "I give you my word that you shall have the means to kill it. If it gets loose, how many people's lives are at stake? All of London? All of England? All of the world? You bet your arse I'll hold you both responsible." He stands up and goes for the door, holding it open for the two men who grumble under their breath, "Now please leave. Claudia will show you to the holding cell. Try not to get hurt Cutter, we can't afford to have you in the hospital."

"What about me?"

"What about you, Connor?"

"Can you afford to have me in the hospital?"

"What exactly do you bring to the table here Connor?"

"Leave it Connor. Come on." Connor Temple shows his immaturity by sticking his tongue out at Nick before following him down the hall.

"You're just happy that you've won this."

"Maybe I am. Don't push you're luck."

PRIMEVAL

The hospital smells like antiseptics, the white walls and sheets make accurate vision impossible, even if you have 20/20 vision. Abby blinks slowly, trying to focus on the dripping her IV makes, or on something more concrete. It's been a couple minutes since she's woken up, but she still feels disoriented, and slightly lost in this maze of emotions. To her left she can hear Stephen twitching in his bed. He's had a more violent reaction than she did. To her right, nothing. She can't see, or hear. Taste is a lost memory, and the feeling in her arms and hands had long since faded. Despite outward appearances, Abby is scared. She can feel her body dying and she can't do anything about it. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly against the bright lights of the room and a few tears leak down her cheeks. A lone sob pushes up through her throat and past her lips as she starts to cry, silently at first, but more audible as the minutes tick by. Nurses have stopped visiting this floor, a quarantine being set in place while the two slept. No one is going to hear her cry. No one is going to help her get better. Stephen isn't even half awake, the pain of the venom dulling pretty much every function his body could think of. She is alone.

She has one hope.

Just one.

"Connor." She cries before slipping away and letting the darkness and the spasms take over once more.

PRIMEVAL

Connor suddenly feels like he has to do something. He watches Cutter examine the creature as it's being put under the influence of a couple thousand different tranqs and feels the need to go down there. He felt like his name had been called, a helpless, pitiful, hopeless, sort of call, that could only be made by one person.

"Abby." Cutter turns to look at Connor as he leans his head against the glass that separates them,

"What?"

"I said Abby. She needs me."

_Author's Note: First of all: Been a while. Sorry. Second of all, the review button has not moved. At least I don't think it has. It doesn't bite, and he gives you a free plate of cookies. Feel happy to press it. Third of all, and last, I feel super clever. It's not a misspelling in the title. See what I did there? Pleas as in Abby is pleading for her life, and thank you, for Cutter thanking Lester for letting him win. I thought it was clever. -.- Anyway. Thank you so much for sticking with me, you all are brilliant. I don't know when I'm going to finish this, or when my next chapter for anything will be up. I'm working on three totally different things at a time. This here Primeval story, a Sherlock (the BBC show) forty chapter thing (almost finished, but still) and a totally original story on fictionpress. Interested in the later ones, you know how to access Sherlock, but on fictionpress, my username is Time Lord Victorious as well, it should be the first story listed under my bio, it's called something like 'Beyond the Earth'. Science fiction, if you don't like, don't feel obliged, I think it's brilliant though. Thank you so much for reading, don't forget to review or you will never get any more of this story, on my honour, and have a great week!_

_Mischief Managed_

_-P_


	14. Tragedy

Abby's thoughts have ceased to be coherent, nothing seems to make sense anymore, not even the patterns on the window trimmings. She longs for something to take the pain away, to allow her to move and see and think again.

PRIMEVAL

Connor presses his hands against the glass, "CUTTER! LET ME AT IT!" Cutter just shakes his head and continues to walk around the beast. "You blond git! Let me in there!" This time Nick does nothing but continues to pace, trying to figure out the best way to remove the venom.

"I suppose we could pull the stunt we did with the giant centipede. You remember that?"

"Professor!"

"I tied a bag around my arm and allowed it to bite me. We could follow the same procedure except with it asleep, and with a jar. I guess that could work. Connor, go get me a jar, pull at piece of plastic tight over the top, in place of the lid."

"NICK!"

"Just do it Connor."

"But-"

"No but's." Connor angrily stalks out of the observation room and gathers the things the professor asked for.

"Will you let me in now?" He asks, waving the jar in front of the window.

"No. Just slide it through the slot in the door." Grumbling Connor obliges, careful not to break the jar as he slides it through the metal slot.

"Happy?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Yeah. Don't think you could hurry up do you?" Connor asks impatiently.

"Relax Connor. Everything is going to be fine. Here." Cutter passes the jar back through the door, this time full of venom.

"Thank you. I'm just going to…." Connor motions vaguely behind him.

"Go take it to the hospital. Get out of here you punk."

"You going to come out yet?"

"No, I'm going to take a closer look. I should be out by the time you get back though so you can do what you want."

"Thank you." Connor leaves in a rush, barely closing the doors behind him.

PRIMEVAL

Lester waits by the phone, waiting for Connor to get the hospital and call with good news. Hopefully they'll be able to make anti-venom from the sample that Connor was taking over. The telephone rings and Lester grabs for it, immediately thinking better of answering after one ring. That would make him seem too eager. Instead, he lets his phone ring and leans back in his chair before answering.

"Sir James Lester speaking. What do you want?"

"_I've got news Lester."_

"Who is it?" He asks, knowing full well that it's Connor.

"_Who do you think? It's Connor!"_

"Oh. What's the news?"

"_They think they might be able to make anti-venom from it."_

"Oh."

"_That's a good thing Lester."_

"OH! Right. Thank you Connor. Good luck with your sick girlfriend."

"_She's not my girlfriend. And thank you." _Lester hangs up and leans back again, letting out a sigh of relief. It's good. Suddenly there's a scream from down the hall, and Lester races to his door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" He shouts down the hall, watching as Cutter flies past him, covered in blood. Cutter hits the wall and lands in a lump on the ground. "That's not good." Lester murmurs as the creature runs past him, heading for the doors and almost making it out them before a few men manage to tranq it. "Get that thing back in here. Find that anomaly, and by God, get Professor Nick Cutter to the hospital!" He commands, gesturing as he spoke.

PRIMEVAL

Connor holds Abby's hand in his, gazing at her relaxed face. She's so pretty now that the spasms have stopped, no longer twitching and moaning in pain. Stephen had stopped too. It appears the anti-venom is working, but they don't know for how long. Connor's phone buzzes and he answers it reluctantly,

"Hello?"

"_Connor, it's Lester. There's another issue."_

PRIMEVAL

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DO THIS BY MYSELF NOW?" Connor shouts at Lester, feeling abused.

"Cutter was attacked by the creature, it's down to you now Connor, only you can stop this thing now. Find it's anomaly and find a way to keep it in one place. We can't have this popping up all over the city. It's up to you now. Cutter would have wanted it this way."

"You make it sound like he's dead."

"Very nearly. Are you willing to try and do this? Do it for Abby." Connor hangs his head.

"It's certainly my day today isn't it? Fine Lester. Fine. But I want a raise."

"You wish."


	15. Whether You Like it or Not

"Right. Cutter's out of commission, and the only thing I've got is a very obscure location of the anomaly, and a pencil." Connor mutters to himself, waving the pencil about in the air. There is a scuffle in the backseat of the car as the beast starts to reawaken. "Oh yeah. And a none too happy beastie that Lester said I could kill, but is making me put back anyway." Connor sighs angrily, forcing himself to stay calm. He grabs the radio in the empty seat and presses the talk button, "Ready?" It took a moment, but the gravely reply of one of Lester's men came from the other side,

"_Of course. You give the word."_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"_Absolutely sir."_

"Don't call me sir. I'm just going to follow you because I have no idea where we are. No sudden stops yeah?"

"_As you wish." _

"Don't say that either." Connor rolls his eyes and tosses it into the seat again. "I wonder if Abby's awake yet. I'm expecting a kiss for all of this." He grumbles, before turning to look at the beastie, "Still sleeping eh? Good. Don't want to have you attacking everyone's last hope!" He chuckles to himself before turning back to the road, allowing himself a little honk at the slow truck in front of him. "'Find a way to stop the anomaly moving, throw that damned thing back and then go straight to the hospital', he says. As if it's so easy. I hate him sometimes. 'You're all on your own for this one Connor,' he tells me."

"_Mr. Temple?" _Connor fumbles for the radio,

"Yeah."

"_You do know I can hear you right?"_ Connor's eyes widen in surprise,

"Um…. Yeah. Yeah I did. Where are we going?"

"_The magnet warehouse. Cutter said something about the magnetic field-"_

"Going haywire and attracting the anomaly, forcing it to stay in that one spot, yeah. I know."

"_Then why did you ask?"_

"I was unaware of the fact that London had a magnet warehouse. Step on it will you? I've got an unhappy beastie back here, and even though it's sedated, it looks like it's about to kill me."

PRIMEVAL

Abby opens her eyes. For the record it doesn't take much effort. She's happy about that. It take a moment for feeling to return to her limbs, and even then it hurts. She tries to sit up, but her arms give up halfway through. She lands on the bed with a pathetic whimper.

"Cutter says that you'll be like that for a while."

"Lester?"

"Who do you think?"

"Where's Connor?"

"Dealing with things."

"Cutter?"

"The next bed over. He's doing better than you because the anti-venom was applied soon after he got poisoned."

"Stephen?"

"Awake, but less mobile than you. It really took it out of him."

"And Connor is…"

"Taking care of things."

"Wait." Abby sits up suddenly, even though it hurts, "You let Connor go out there, on his own? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I don't think that now's the right time to be accusing me of things like this."

"I don't CARE what you have to say! You'll get him killed." She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and attempts to stand. Her legs shake and she falls to the floor.

"Docile as a kitten he had said." Lester grumbles and puts Abby back in her bed. "You'll have to stay there until you're better."

"Give me your phone."

"What?" Abby weakly reaches toward Lester, pulling his jacket toward her, grabbing his phone. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Lester screeches, trying to get it back from Abby, causing her to fall off of her bed again.

"I'm calling Connor and then you can have it back."

"WHY?"

"He needs to know I'm okay!" She dials the numbers she knows by heart to let Connor know that she's safe.

PRIMEVAL

Connor's phone buzzes. "I'm droving for Christ's sake!" He shouts out the window in frustration, finally picking up his phone.

"Lester, I'm on it, almost there actually."

"_SHUT UP! Connor! It's me! I'm on my way!"_

"ABBY?"

"_Who else you idiot!"_

"Noooooo. You have to stay at the hospital until you're better."

"_What is it with you men? I'm coming. Whether you like it or not."_

"Abby."

"_Connor. I'm safe, Lester wants his phone back, but I'm on my way. Where are you?"_

"Headed to the magnet warehouse."

"_There's a magnet warehouse in London?"_

"Apparently…."


	16. Only Joshing

"Shit." Connor murmurs angrily. There was no way to stop Abby from coming to join the action. She's weak, she shouldn't be up and about. Obviously she doesn't agree.

PRIMEVAL

"Abby."

"Lester." Abby ties her boots up and stands to leave.

"Think about this a moment."

"Okay." She stands there a moment, looking at the ceiling. "I've thought about it."

"And?" Lester asks expectantly.

"Connor needs me."

"That's it then?"

"Yes." She says tartly, leaving him with Stephen and Nick. She signs herself out and walks down the street to get a cab.

PRIMEVAL

Connor picks up his radio again, "Are we almost there?"

"_Just about sir." _Connor sighs,

"What did I say about that?"

"_Not to do it. Sorry. It's habit."_

"At least we're almost there." He glances over his shoulder. "I think it's going to wake up soon."

"_How can you tell?"_

"It's twitching." Connor's phone rings. "Hallo?"

"_Connor? Where are you?"_

"Almost at the warehouse. I told you to stay at the hospital."

"_Yeah, and I told you to be careful." _Connor smiles. That's Abby.

"Valid point. See you in a bit."

"_Thank you Connor."_

"For what?"

"_Saving my life."_ Connor grins.

"Yeah, well. You know… It would be really nice if you could thank me in person. Maybe with a little kiss-" Abby hung up the phone, cutting him off mid-sentence. He rolls his eyes. Every time. He watches the soldier pull up to a large white building, following in suit. He slams the door shut and walks up to the door. "At least we've solved the 'how to keep it still' problem. Now to solve the 'stop it from spewing out more creatures' problem." More of a statement, but it was nice to hear,

"You'll think of something." Coming from behind him. He turns and smiles, arms open. Abby grins and races into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Abby speaks into his shoulder,

"Me too." Connor's truck shakes behind them.

"Abby, now might be the time to tell me that you brought a tranq gun." Abby smiles and breaks the hug, pulling out a gun. "I love you."

"I know." He opens the door and stands back. Abby shoots the creature and drags it out. "Where's the anomaly?"

"Inside."

"Be a gentleman?"

"Of course." He opens the door for her, allowing her to drag the creature in. The soldier looks at Connor for the say so on Abby, Connor waves her in.

"Where's the anomaly?" Abby asks again after laying the creature down. The solider points up toward the stairs at the glowing anomaly.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."


End file.
